


Mr.Sandman/安魂曲

by 6NarCISSa666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6NarCISSa666/pseuds/6NarCISSa666
Summary: Link : http://xiyouzhanggeng.lofter.com/post/1e3a25e1_1c6a98ac3?act=qbwaptag_20160216_05*入坑交党费，坐等冷坑变火坑(✪ω✪)*意识流柏拉图/恶趣味可能有？Sandman源自传说中，使用沙子使孩子得到美梦与安眠的精灵形象*人物性格有自我揣测的成分，请谨慎食用*配合bgm:Mr.Sandman —Syml 食用最佳！都吃我安利！*可以接受的话gogogo ↓





	Mr.Sandman/安魂曲

MI.Sandrman / 

1

中吉克耶格尔失眠了。 

作为一个幼童，他尚不明确自己正在经历着什么，只会仰面朝天，默默可着因年久失修开裂的屋顶，偶尔有掉落的粉渣打眼皮上，轻微的痛感如同整点的钟声 ，一下一下敲击着清醒的神经。  
也许是门外的声音太吵了，吉克并不想打开虚掩的门库，门外只会有无数双来自人群的视线紧盯着自己，如同审视某位杰出艺术家即将被展出的作品，那 种被细细打量的感觉让他很不自在。 人们总是喜爱透过作品去观察作者本身，而父亲，从来不对他投以不必要的注视。  
“吉克，到了睡觉时间了。”母亲的怀抱是他暂时的底护所，在那里他能够躲避他不喜欢的视线，即使这个怀抱过于炽热，他也甘愿忍受这份灼痛。

“ Sandman也是一个很古老的传说。”今天练习棒球的时候，库萨瓦向他讲述了这个故事：“年轻人总是精力旺盛，或许你可以尝试更多的运动，会有助于睡眠。” 不用了，我就喜欢棒球。 ”预备动作使沙地上勾勒出几道深深的条痕，一直延伸到远处。

晚上他果然睡的很好，甚至做了一个熟悉的梦，梦里他的身体变得巨大，以至于周围的城镇都显得无比渺小，如同自己的玩具兵人一般大小的居民在其间忙碌着， 他实在过于好奇了，忍不住伸手去触碰，不慎碾碎了一排房屋，他看着掌心里模糊的血肉，温热中带着恼人的粘稠。 祥和的氛围被打破了，在刺耳的哭嚎声中，夕阳血红的光线逐渐笼罩：不要跑。  
他这么想着，而脚下碾过瓦砾与血肉的触感令他深陷着迷，他已经不确定自己是在拯救亦或单纯的享受，或者他已经不在意了。  
四周最终安静了下来，站在已经化为废土的城镇中央，远处的山杏间一个消瘦的身影吸引了他的注意，那双眼睛比背后晚霞的色彩更美，只是他的眼神没有夕阳 的温度，如同一个旁观者默默观测着刚才发生的一切。

“看来你昨晚睡的很好，吉克。”黛娜送走了精神奕奕的孩子，开始打扫房间。 在她儿子的洁白的枕上，有一杯与潮湿环境不相和谐的干净沙砾。

2

“吉克战士长！吉克战士长！”门外传来急切的呼喊声与杂乱的。 门声。 仿佛有沙砾打在眼皮上，吉克揉了揉眼睛，昏昏沉沉地从午睡中醒来，右手摸索着拿起了床头柜上的眼镜，左手摸寻着椅背上大衣口袋里的眼镜布。  
“算了吧。“皮克小姐，您不能... “话音未落，房门碰地一声打开，同时吉克也终于摸到了眼镜布。  
"十分抱歉！吉克先生，您—— ”柯尔特的声调因惊吓拐了个弯:“您怎么没有穿衣服啊？”“ 嗯，因为在午睡。”吉克慢条斯理地擦拭眼镜。 “即使是午睡，这里还有女-啊不，有关进攻帕拉迪岛的军事会议马上要开始了，请您快一点... " "嗯, 知道了，我们走吧。"

”不出所料地，艾尔迪 亚的战士队伍很快结束了属于他们的军事会议议程。 吉克带着柯尔特，在熟悉的墙角练起抛接球。 

“法尔科最近太拼命了，我很担心他的健康状况。”柯尔特的眼神里满是不安“年轻人有活力，是好事情啊。" "可是他上周开始失眠了，即使是为了成绩 ，长期失眠并不有利于他的战士生涯.... " "失眠吗？“ 吉克挠挠耳后：“嗯，你听说过Sandman的传说吗?" “小时候听过这个故事，但是我并不认为沙子可以起到 助眠的作用. ” “当然，如果加上一点暗示的话. ” “吉克先生您的意思是？ ”柯尔特有些惊讶。

“战士长的话，他至少愿意听信一二吧。 ”吉克捏了捏手里的棒球：“你担心弟弟的心情，我能够理解. ” “非常感谢您，吉克先生！ ”

Sandman这位好心的精灵的确会给人一个美梦。 

吉克-耶格尔今晚的梦也一样令他满意。 

高温的蒸汽让城镇沦为了炼狱的刑具，难以言喻的气味蒸腾而上，刺激着他某根愉悦的神经，足部的蒸汽温暖而安逸。 他注视着远方那位美人的身影，这次他看得更加仔细了，那人柔顺的长发，精致的脸蛋，诱人的锁骨无一不在勾引着他的视线，只是那双眼里依旧没有温度 ，仿佛任由孩童玩弄玩具一般的神情引起了他的不满，他确实是想说些什么的，而脸颊传来毛绒的触感吸引了他更多的注意。 深色的毛发如同返祖一般，从全身的皮肤中涌出，厚厚地覆盖住了原有的躯壳。 他说不出话来，双手触碰脖颈的时候，温热的液体紧贴毛绒下的皮肤蔓延，他知道那是什么，他已经不能呼吸了。

视野消失的最后一刻，他恍惚瞧见了美人嘴角例出的笑意。

3

在一片宽阔的沙地，吉克被进入眼中的沙砾带来的刺痛惊醒，身旁正坐着那位梦中的美人，从来没有离自己这么近过，近到他甚至可以清晰看到对方 轻颤的，如同蝶翼一般的睫毛。 美人正在用手捧住沙砾，往他身上倾倒，自己眼中的刺痛也许就是这么来的吧;见到吉克醒来的美人并不慌张，反而张着那双大大的眼睛，用一种得意的 眼神注视着他。 这种眼神让吉克想到了被惯坏的家猫，在主人面前尽情展现自己淘气的一面。 

吉克伸出手，从他的头顶，抚过墨黑丝绸般的长发，到那双绿宝石明眸，挺翘的鼻尖，停留在玫瑰花瓣般柔软的唇上。 那感觉太好了，让人舍不得离开。 吉克正沉浸于指尖美妙的触感，美人用牙齿轻轻叼住他的食指，仿佛品尝什么新鲜食物一般，用舌尖轻轻舔舐指腹，似是觉察到那不是什么好吃的东西，扫兴 地松开猎物，试图用手探索这个人的更多。 然而，他的动作被打断了，被吉克热切的拥抱。 吉克努力保持着的，对美人的珍持已经被彻底击碎，抛之脑后了，被自己，或者被别人？ 这不重要，重要的是他确信自己已经完全得到了自己想要的，这人就是自己的战利品，自己胜利的证明;现在他要开始享用了。 

他的双手在被紧致肌肉覆盖的躯体上摸索，仿佛神明审视自己得意的造物，动作轻柔而不容置疑。 美人面带羞涩地，用不熟练的动作迎合他，紧紧相拥的两人在沙地上，仿佛要将对方融进自己的身体里那样用力地，占据两人之间的缝隙。 

他可真冰冷啊，如同死人的躯体一样，没有任何的温度与柔软。 吉克念着他的名字，即便如此，他也甘愿用自己的身体，用尽全力去温暖他。

4

被无数星辰覆盖的通道下，吉克半身没入沙丘，双目闭合似是睡着了，又仿佛是做了一个美梦一般，露出由衷的微笑。 不远处，衣衫。 楼的少女，正默默为另一位访客修补着身体。

此时此刻，没有人能打扰他们的好梦。 

END.


End file.
